Watashi no An’juu :
by Seikyo no tenshi
Summary: C'est l'histoire de ma vie chez les Gboys...je suis très nulle pour les résumés... reviews PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : crl

Adresse : crl59yahoo.fr

Genre : histoire de ma vie lol

Base : Gundam Wing

Watashi no An'juu :

Elle est là ! Attrapez la ! Argh...

La vie s'échappant de cet être permet à une ombre de se faufiler parmis les vivant dans une base, apportant la Mort à chacun...Dans une cellule non loin de là ...

C'est quoi ce boucan ! On ne peut plus dormir ici ou quoi ?

Duo...C'est très gentil de ta part pour Trowa et Heero qui viennent nous chercher ... (Quatre)

Mieux vaut se tenir prêt. (05)

_Vacarme assourdissant puis une explosion..._

Waouh ! Merci Hee...Qui es-tu ? (02)

Si tu veux rester ici ce n'est pas mon problème, sinon dégage.

Hé ! Tu me parles autrement ! (02)

L'ombre se retourne, libère le passage de quelques coups de feu et commence à s'éloigner...

On la suit ? (05)

Oui. (04)

Les prisonniers s'échappent !

Arrêtez les !

Faut vite trouver une arme sinon on est mal ! (02)

Mais o... (04)

Ils sont là !

Faut se cacher ! Mais...

(Une main sur la bouche, une porte dérobée qui se referme...)

Merci !

Silence.

(derrière la porte) Où sont-ils ? Par les bouches d'aérations ! Vous, prenez à droite, vous, par ici avec moi !

...Et merde ! Bon on y va ?

On ? (04)

Je ne vais pas laisser des beaux gosses à l'arrière nan ?

Blush des Trois concernés...

Rigole. Vous êtes trop mignons vous. Tenez, voilà des armes. Wufynou, respire sinon tu vas nous faire une syncope.

Com...(05)

Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes ? (04)

Vous êtes dans les magazines play-boys Kitty-kat alors...Bon, on y va ?

On te suit. (02)

(Retour dans une des énièmes demeures de Quatre)

Fais voir Quatre.

Ce n'est rien...

S'il tô plait ! (Chibi eyes)

...Ok.

Pourquoi est-elle ici ? (05)

Il faut bien que je vous ramène chez vous, vous pourriez vous perdre. Ca va Kitty-kat ? T'es tout pâle ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vais chercher des bandages. Bouge pas !

C'est toi qui ne bouges pas ! Les mains en l'air !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Hee-chan ! Moi aussi je vais bien, j'ai passé une excellente journée merci de me le demander mais là, tu vois, tu gènes relativement beaucoup le passage...

... (Regard de la mort qui tue la vie vivante)

Voilààààààààààààà, super ! (Déplace Heero, lui ébouriffe les cheveux ...) A tout de suite !

...Qui est-ce ? (03)

(Duo est mort de rire sur le canapé ...) Pourquoi elle n'est pas morte ? (Rigole) Excuse moi Hee-chan mais tu verrais ta tête ! (Fou rire)

Omae o

Korosu. On sait. Change de disque Hee-chan, celui-ci va finir par rayer. Quatrounet, tu peux nous faire un strip-tease s'il te plait ?

(Enlève sa chemise) Merci beaucoup. (04)

De rien. (Soigne Quatre...) Voilà, j'ai fini. Essaye de pas trop faire de bêtise avec Trowa pour que le bandage tienne s'il te plait.

(Blush des concernés)

Mais toi tu es blessée ! (Duo)

...Hein ? Ah ! En effet. Merci de me le rappeler.

« La fille prend un couteau de sa cheville, coupe sa chemise, se retrouve en soutif de sport devant 5 garçon dubitatifs, cherche la balle au toucher et layant trouvée, agrandie sa plaie pour l'extraire avec ses doigts. Ceci ayant été fais, elle prend du fils et une aiguille venu d'on ne sait où et recouds tranquillement sa blessure ... »

Ca ne va pas ! Mais t'es malade ! (02)

Non, juste blésée. Bon, sinon pour...

Maintenant tu réponds à mes questions ordonna Heero

Hee-chan, ce n'est pas avec ton arme gentiment pointée sur ma tête que tu auras tes réponses. Demande et tu les auras si tu as été sage.

J'attends.

...O. (Soupir) Ce n'est pas gagné. Il est toujours comme ça ? D'accord, vu vos regards je prends ça pour un « oui » significatif. Dis-moi Hee-chan, qui de nous deux craquera le premier ?

(Le chien qu'on enclenche ...)

Comment t'appelles-tu ? (04)

Coralie Martin dit Seikyo no tenshi, pour vous servir.

Sei...quoi ?

Seikyo no tenshi dit SNT pour les intimes. Voir Hee-chan pour la traduction.

Heero ? (03)

Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Vous faire chier et apparemment c'est réussi.

(rire) Waouhhhhhh ! T'as du répondant (02)

Merci Dudulle !

...Dudulle !

(éclatement de rire de Quatre)

Quatre ! Espèce de faux frère ! Moi qui croyais être ton meilleur ami ! Je me tromper !

Excuse moi, mais « dudulle » c'est vraiment trop ! (Rire)

Que fais t-on de l'Onna ? (05)

L'onna a un nom Wufy.

Alors ? (05)

On appelle les Mads. En attendant, qu'on la surveille. (03)

01 au rapport.

Mission accomplie. 02-04 et 05 sont libérés. Seul défaut : ce n'est pas de notre ressort.

C'est-à-dire ?

Salut J !Ca va bien depuis le temps ? Tu as toujours tes rhumatismes ? Et le Champignon ?

Coralie, regarde derrière toi. (J)

( Se tourne vers les g-boys, les voit limite bouches ouvertes et regard exorbité) Ben quoi ?

...Ok, je laisse tomber. Alors toujours vivantes les vielles carnes ? Vous êtes où en ce moment ?

Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères princesse ? Tu nous as fais peur en partant comme ça. La prochaine fois tu préviens d'accord ? (G)

Prout. Au fait J, c'est promis j'te chouchoute Hee-chan ! (Co)

Tu vas te faire tuer avant... (J)

J'crois pô. Il m'aime bien le Hee-chan pas vrai ? (Lui ébouriffe les cheveux). Bon sinon il n'y a rien à manger par ici ? Du Chocolat ? J'ai faim...

Dans la cuisine.

Merci Kitty-Kat. (Elle part toute seule, les autres se tournant vers l'écran du laptop)

C'EST QUI CETTE FOLLE ? (Tous)

Elle vous l'a dit. Sinon c'est aussi une tueuse, voleuse, tortionnaire etc... professionnelle. Et accessoirement pilote du 6ème gundam. Pourquoi ? (J)


	3. Chapter 3

QUOI ! (Tous)

Et elle travaille avec vous. Fin de la transmission. (J)

Alors là ! Pilote elle aussi ! Mais où va-t-on ? (02)

Aucune idée. Et toi Trowa ? (04)

...Attendons de voir (03)

Il est hors de question que je combatte avec une onna. (05)

Et toi Hee-chan ? (02)

Je ne sais pas. Nous avons pris des habitudes de combat et...

J'ADORE LE CHOCOLAT ! Sérieux, je me damnerais pour en avoir... Vous en voulez ? (Co)

Non. Nous avons à te parler. (01)

Parler et Hee-chan. (Air songeuse...) S'cusez moi, mais il n'y a que moi qui voit où est le problème ?

Dans le salon. (03)

Oups ! Déjà cette heure ci ! Mon Dieu je vais être en retards ! Faut que j'y ailles ! Bye by... AIEUH ! Nan mais ça va pas ! On ne t'a jamais appris que ça faisait mal ? Nan mais sérieux me prendre comme ça ! Mais...

Assis-toi maintenant que tu « gentiment » venues dans le salon. (02)

M'en fous, je boude !

« Comment cette gamine peut être pilote ? » (Tous)

Il y a quoi à la télé ce soir ? (Co)

Nous ne sommes pas là pour regarder la télé mais gagner une guerre. (05)

...Et comment je fais pour mes dessins animés ? (Co)

Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes ! (03)

(Silence total. Il est vrai qu'il est EXTREMMEMENT rare de voir Trowa prononcer une phrase plus haute qu'une autre. Le visage de SNT se durcit sensiblement et...)

Pour moi, l' « après mission » est pour se détendre et faire « tomber les masques ». Ce qui en soi est idiot car j'en porte un à cet instant...ou peut-être pas...Enfin... Au niveau des missions, je fais ce que je veux et vous aussi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de mimisser dans vos habitudes ce qui pourrait nuire au travail d'équipe ainsi qu'à l'esprit de celui-ci. Je suis juste là pour que vous ayez moins de pression à gérer. Pour le reste c'est à vous de voir. Sur ceux, je vous salue, je vais me coucher.

Sinon, la boîte de chocolat est pleine Duo, je n'y ai pas touché, j'avais déjà mangé avant la mission. Des pizzas sont en train de cuire pour vous. Bonne nuit !

(SNT sors du salon mais...)

Qu'est ce qui dépend de nous ? (04)

... Que vous deveniez mes amis. Pour moi c'est déjà le cas mais bon...Pas pour vous. A plus !

(Coco va se coucher, pendant ce laps de temps, silence dans le salon.)

« Amis » ! Elle est folle. Je vais demander aux profs de...

Laisse tomber Wufeï. Si les profs nous l'ont envoyer c'est que... (02)

Pas si sur qu'ils nous l'ont envoyer. Rappelez-vous de la transmission : » La prochaine fois préviens nous. »... (03)

Mais alors ? (04)

Aucune idée. (05)

Au fait Hee-chan ! Ca veut dire quoi « Sei » machin chose ?

« Seikyo no tenshi » : Ange de la Mort.

Hein ! Sérieux ? (02)

... (Tous)


	4. Chapter 4

(Le lendemain matin ...)

B'jour ! Bien dormi ? (Co)

- Onna ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Un pyjama bleu avec des nounours pourquoi ?

C'est indécent.

Tu veux que je me ramène à poil ? Vicieux va ...

(Eclats de rire du aux rougeurs de Wufeï qui, avant de se détourner et partir faire sa méditation, reçoit, comme à chacun des g-boys, un bisou sur la joue.)

Quatrounet, il y a du chocolat chaud ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu manges quoi d'autre sinon ? (04)

Tartines avec du nutella.

Comme Duo. Voilà, tout est à table.

Merci mon ange !

Waouh ! Tout les surnom que tu as Kitty-Kat ! (02)

Jaloux ? (04)

Pourquoi ? Dudu, je ne peux pas t'appeler 'mon ange' puisque tu es un véritable démon ! De quoi, là je ne précise pas... (Rougeurs des autres...)

Tu veux tester chérie ? (02)

Au niveau sexe je te bas largement mais si c'est pour rendre Hee-chan jaloux, je suis ta femme.

Vraiment ? (02)

Tout a fait. C'est laquelle ta préféré ?

A toi de deviner...

C'est un combat ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Ok je tiens le pari.

(SNT sort de table une tartine de nutella au pain à la mains, du chocolat un peu partout sur la bouche, prend le téléphone de l'entrée, tape un numéro et attend dans la cuisine...)

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? (04)

Je gagne un pari. Au fait Duo, si je trouve, tu es mon esclave pendant toute une semaine.

D'accord (sourire à la Shinigami) mais toi, tu l'es aussi ma belle.

Ok. Allô? Vi salut Hilde!

QUOI ! Rend-moi ce téléphone ! Quatre lâche moi ! Je vais la tuer !

Excuse moi, tu disais ? En fait, comme t'es la 'sœur' de Duo, tu pourrais m'aider à gagner un pari. Il deviendrait mon esclave et tu pourrais en profiter toi aussi.

HILDE ! TRAITRESSE ! (02)

La question ? La position préféré de Duo. Ah ! C'est celle-là ! Oui t'inquiète je la connaît. Merci beaucoup ! Bye !

Alors ? (03)

Tu deviens curieux toi. Laisse moi un peu profiter de l'instant quoi !... Duo, en raison du fait que ta position préférée est Andromaque, tu es mon esclave.

Duo ? (04) Alors ? Coralie à raison ?

... (03)

... (01)

... (sourire ENORME de coco)

Me permettez-vous de tuer Hilde Maître ? (02)

(Eclat de rire de toute la table.)

Non, je te l'interdis. Maintenant tu as le droit de jouer.

Merci oh mon maître.

Bon toutou ...lol

Je te hais.

Ne JAMAIS parier avec une fille qui se sait gagnante d'avance Duo. Tu te coucheras moins con ce soir. Allez ouste !

... (02 qui sort)

Ne le traite pas trop durement. (04)

T'inquiète. Je vais juste le mettre au service de Wufeï le dernier jour. (Co)

Dur... (03)

Prout.

Sinon ... (04)

Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? (01)

Euh... regarder la télé après avoir fait mes devoirs, réviser mes cours, embêter Wufynou et utiliser Duo.

Où est ton gundam ? (01)

Quelque part en ailleurs et l'infini.

Buz l'éclair ! (04)

Tu connais ? Yes ! Ton dessin animé préféré ?

Le roi lion.

Joli ! Moi c'est Anastasia, Mulan, Pocahontas mais le vari de vrai c'est La Belle et La Bête.

Romantique à ce que je vois. (04)

Plus que tu ne le pense.

Un jour mon ppppppppprinnnnnnce viendra ! Unnnnnnn jjjjjjjjjooouuuuuurrrrr il m'aimera!

Lol. Tu chantes vraiment faux.

Merci mais je te rassure, c'était fais exprès. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi (Clin d'œil). Sinon, mon gundam est dans la forêt, à environ 10 km. Tu veux le voir sans doute ?

Hn.

Ok. Prend ton laptop beau gosse, on y va.

Maître, et moi ? (02)

Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne t'avise pas de fouiller mes affaires, de toutes manière je le saurais.

Tu lis dans mes pensée ou quoi ?

Non, je te connais c'est tout. Tro, tu viens J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par derrière.

Merci. Je vais m'habiller sans ça je risque de choquer Wufeï.

(Quelques secondes plus tard...)

L'Onna est partie ? (05)

Vi. Je l'adore elle est trop ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs Hile de à côté de moi, c'est génial ! J'ai hâte de voir son gundam et... Ok, j'arrête.(02)

Quatre ? (03)

On peut lui faire confiance, il ne se dégage que de l'Amour d'elle. (04)

Hein ? Mais... (02)

Elle nous l'a dit hier soir. Elle nous considère comme des amis c'est tout. On a rien à craindre d'elle. (04)

Sauf si Wufy ne tient pas le coup pas vrai Feï-Feï ?

WUFEÏ MAXWELL !

Quel doux son que d'entendre ta voix Wufeï. On y va ?

... (01)

... (03)

Je prends ça pour un oui.

C'est quoi cette tenue ? (05)

Un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Ca ma faisait chier de mettre un soutif. Bon alors on y va ou quoi ?

... (01 se lève suivit de près par 03, direction la sortie et direction le gundam)

J'espère qu'Heero va la tuer avant moi sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. (05)

Je savais bien qu'elle te plaisait Wufeï... (04)


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la forêt, le silence suit nos compagnons au plus grand étonnement de deux d'entre eux. Au bout d'une demi-heure dans ce silence, les g-boys s'échange un regard et se comprennent tout de suite...

Quelque chose ne va pas Coralie ? (03)

...Hein ? Non pourquoi ? (Co)

Cela fait une demi-heure que tu n'as pas dit un mot... (01)

Et ça vous fait peur ? J'apprécie juste comme il se doit la beauté de la nature, le chant des oiseaux, le souffle du vent sur les feuilles des arbres, le silence et en même temps la simplicité du chant de la nature...

Comment ? (01)

(Rire de Trowa...)

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? (Co)

Rien du tout ne t'inquiète pas...J'avoue juste que cette partie de ta personnalité est étonnante et surprenante. Mais elle ne me plait pas, au contraire ! J'ai hâte que tu m'en montres une autre. (03)

Merci. Mais si tu continues je vais rougir ...

Mais non...Une femme doit recevoir des compliments pour s'épanouir. (03)

(blush). Merci. Bon, on continue ? On n'est pas près d'y arriver à ce train là...

On pourra dormir là-bas si il le faut. (01)

Dormir avec deux beau bishonens...Tu n'as pas peur Hee-chan ?

Je n'ai peur ... (01)

De rien et de personne. Les mecs sont si prévisibles...Avoir peur de quelque chose n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force en soi. Mais vu ton état d'esprit dû au gentil entraînement de J, tu auras du mal à le comprendre...

En ce cas, toi, dis-nous de quoi tu as peur ?... (03)

De moi. (Co)

? (Tous les deux)

Je ne comprends pas. (03)

Laisse tomber. (Co)

Tu pourrais-nous expliquer ... (01)

Curieux. Mais toi Trowa, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je te le dirais si tu nous expliques.

Dans ce cas je demanderais à Quatre. (Co)

... (tous)

- Je vais te battre ! Vas-y Sangoku !

Tu peux toujours rêver, c'est Végéta le plus fort.

Vous êtes nul, c'est c-17 les plus fort.

Tu parles c'est qu'un macho ! Vas-y Sangoku ! Kameameah !

GAME OVER

Quoi ! Battu par Végéta ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Le vie est injuste Duo. Wufeï tu viens ? (04)

Tu vas perdre. (05)

L'espoir fait vivre ... (04)

Vas-y Wufy ! (02)


	6. Chapter 6

Après quelques heures...

Et voilà Dranzer ! Attendez, je vais enlever le filet de camouflage...Tadam !

(Un gundam noir avec quelques touches de rouge couleur de sang apparaît devant nos g-boys.)

- Il est beau nan ? (Co)

Sa capacité de feu ? (03)

Très peu. Je l'ai allégé au maximum pour gagner en vitesse et endurance. J'ai juste un canon laser comme Heero, une faux thermique comme Duo, un bouclier conçu sur les plans du Wing zéro mais qui est éjectable et quelques mitraillettes, c'est tout.

Ok. Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (03)

Je vérifie ses commandes et ses missions. (01)

...Vive la confiance...

( SNT grimpe sur son gundam avec une facilité démontrant une certaine habitude et rejoins Heero devant la cabine de pilotage)

Il faut le code, mes empreintes digitales et celle de mes pupilles... (Elle fait le tout et le cockpit s'ouvre). Bienvenu chez moi !

Hn. C'est quoi ces CD ? (01)

J'aime me battre en musique. Sinon, il faut que tu pirates mes fichiers pour accéder aux peu d'informations que j'ai ici. Je préfère les bons vieux papiers. Et puis je suis nulle en informatique alors...

Et tu ais pilotes ! (01)

Il semblerait...

Hn. (Il s'approche d'un écran d'où dépasse, aux quatre coins, des bouts de papiers qui semblerait être des photos...)

Touche à ça et tu meurs. (Co) (Ce n'est pas le ton de l'ordre qu'elle a employé qui lui fit arrêter son geste, mais l'aura qu'elle dégagé à cet instant...)

...Il faut l'emmener... (01)

Plus près de la planque, je sais. Bon, tu sors ou je te fais sortir ? Tu n'as qu'a dire à Tro de se mettre comme toi dans une de mes mains et on part.

... (01

Ding dong !

On attend quelqu'un ? (02)

Et ça t'amuse ... (05)

Non. (04)

Ok. Je m'en charge. (02)

(Duo ouvre la porte et se retrouve en face d'un garçon étrange, les cheveux bleus et gris, des triangles bleu sur les joues, ayant à peu près son âge...)

Coralie est là ? (Inconnu)


	7. Chapter 7

On est de retour ! (Co)

Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! (02)

T'es où ?

Dans le salon.

Ok j'arrive. Hee-chan, arrête de regarder Dranzer, il va finir par te manger.

...Mission. (03)

22 ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abo...Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? (Co)

Merci pour l'accueil. Tu as 5 vols de programmés et des missions. Satisfaite ? (Inconnu)

T'es un amour ! Fais voir ! (Lectures des pages manuscrites et...) WAOUH ! Super méga giga top génial cool ! (Imaginez une folle en train de sauter autours du canapé...)

Heureuse ? (Inconnu)

Plutôt ! T'es trop génial ! Le codex de Vinci et les joyaux de la couronne d'Angleterre ! Mais...Tu as autre chose à me dire n'est ce pas ?

En effet. On va dehors. (Inc)

Et là ! Attend un peu ! On sait pas qui tu es et tu veux... (02)

Je ne crains rien Duo. (C0)

... (Tous) (Les deux sortent et les g-boys se retrouvent à la fenêtre en tentant de lire sur les lèvres ...)

Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? (02)

On pourrait peut-être entendre si tu te la fermer ! (01)

Chut ! (04)

Alors ? (Co)

Voilà. On a un tournois, une mission de premier ordre et tu as une lettre de l'équipe.(Inc)

Ok. Tu me la donnes ? (Coralie l'a lit, soupire et...) Je vois. J'essayerais de revenir bientôt. Sinon tu...

Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir. (Inc)

...Bye...

(Co se retourne et rentre dans la planque où elle se fait assaillir par les g-boys...)

Qui est ce type ? (02)

Tu prends la place d'Heero maintenant ? J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privé les garçons, alors les crises de jalousie vous oubliez. (Co)

Tu es vraiment égoïste. (01)

( Clak! SNT venait de giffler Heero)

Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis et sacrifie alors ne me juge pas. .. Je m'en vais. A plus ! (Co)

Coralie attend ! (04)

Non, je vais être en retard pour ma mission. (Co)

(Quelques secondes plus tard, un gundam noir s'éloignait...)


	8. Chapter 8

Ca va Heero ? (03)

... (01)

Hee-chan ? (02)

Comment ose-t-elle parler de sacrifice alors que nous même nous en avons fait !(01)

C'est justement parce qu'elle en est consciente qu'elle t'a gifler... (04)

Tu es de son côté ! (Tous)

Il n'y a pas de côté ou autre. Elle fait partie de l'équipe et est d'un grand soutient moral. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez ajouta Quatre en voyant leurs expressions. Elle déguise sa tristesse derrière son sourire et si elle est partie si brusquement c'est pour ne pas pleurer devant vous. Tout de suite après son geste j'ai ressentie clairement ses pensées...

Tu peux nous les dire ? (03)

Soupire...Non, mais elle est tout à fait consciente du mal qu'elle a fait et elle en a honte.

En ce cas elle n'avait ... (01)

Qu'à ne pas répondre à ta provocation, voir insulte. Oui je te comprend parfaitement Heero dit Quatre ironiquement.

Ta personnalité vire là... (05)

Quand elle sera de retour je ne veux pas qu'on reparle de ce sujet compris ? Tout du moins pas avant qu'elle ne l'ai relancé. Je peux vous faire confiance ? (04)

- Oui (tous)

_Plus tard, en fin d'après midi, une ombre se glisse tranquillement et silencieusement le long de l'entré, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer par..._

La mission c'est bien passé ?

AHHH ! (cri) Purée Trowa ! Tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! (Co)

(rigole) Tu n'es pas bien solide alors...

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre et faible femme... (Co)

Je dirais plus que tu es forte et dangereuse mais bon...Je peux te parler ?

Je crains que j'y suis obligé nan ?

En effet. Chocolat chaud ?

Tu sais parler aux femmes toi. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

(rigole)...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

On est rentré ! (02)

Okaeri ! (Co)

Ce qui veut dire ? (04)

« Bienvenu », « bon retour » etc...c'est en réponse à « Tadaima » qui veut dire « je suis de retour », « je suis rentré » et...

Coralie. (03)

Je suis obligé ? (chibi eyes puissance dix en direction de Trowa). Bon d'accord... (mauvaise foi) Hee-Chan, je peux te parler s'il te plait ! (chibi eyes version chien battu etc puissance l'infini)

... (01)

S'il te plait... (Co)

...d'accord. (CO)

super ! On va dans ma chambre !

_Elle l'entraîne dans l'escalier par le poignet le tout, bien sur, en courant..._

La journée a été fructueuse ? (04)

Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois répondit Trowa avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ouhouh ! dois-je croire certaines choses ! Vraiment Trowa, tu exagères ! Tromper Quatrounet alors que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ! (02)

DUO ! (Blush des concernés)

Oui ? (02)

Tu peux parler avec Heero non ? (04)

Oups... (02)

_Le salon se remplit vite de rire. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Seikyo..._

Je voulais m'excuser pour la baffe de tout à l'heure. C'est rare que je réagisse ainsi mais là c'était pas trop le moment de...enfin...je sais très bien que vous, vous avez, vous faîtes et ferez encore des sacrifices, mais chacun a sa situation et dans le sens où tu ne connais rien de moi...S'cuze moi je m'embrouille amis il faut que tu saches que je regrette énormément ce geste... (CO)

... (01)

Je sais que tu mettras du temps à me pardonner mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour réparer et retrouver la confiance que tu avais envers moi ! mais dis moi comment faire ! (Co)

Et si je te demande de partir et de ne plus nous adressez la parole ? (01)

...Je le ferais. Même si cette décision n'est prise que par toi sans considération pour les autres. Maintenant excuse moi, je prépare mes affaires alors si tu pouvais sortir. Je leur dirais au revoir et tu ne me verras plus jamais. (CO)

_SNT se retourne, ouvre son armoire et commence à sortir ses habits qu'elle dépose sur son lit..._

Coralie ? (01)

arrête ça. Je ne le demandais que pour... (01)

Pour quoi ! Je hais être en froid avec quelqu'un et je ne sais pas faire la gueule ! Je me bas pour une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne, je sacrifie ma famille, mes amis, mon petit copain pour sauver un monde, je retrouve mon frère et il ne me fais que des reproches, me hurle dessus et souffrir ! Tu crois que c'est juste ça ! (Co)

...Ton...frère ? (01)

...Merde. (Co)


	9. Chapter 9

Ton frère ! (01)

A TABLE ! (04)

J'arrive ! Tu permets, c'est à mon tour de mettre la table._Et avant qu'il est pu dire un mot, SNT avait quitté la chambre..._

Que mange-t-on ? (Co)

Tajine.(04)

C'est-à-dire ? (05)

Un plat d'origine marocain je crois... (Co)

En effet. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Coralie ?

Kitty-kat, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'utilisais pas sur tes amis s'ils ne voulaient pas !

Je n'en ai pas besoin, toute ton attitude le hurle, et vu que tout le monde est là, tu peux commencer...

Ok. Bon, les gars, je voulez vous demander de me pardonner pour mon comportement de cette après-midi...Je suis vraiment désolé et je...

Coralie, tais-toi et viens à table, le repas et en train de refroidir et je hais réchauffer mes plats. (03)

En d'autre termes, tu ais déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps. (05)

C'est vrai ! (Co)

Si on te le dit. (02)

...Elle m'a l'air délicieuse cette tajine...On l'a mange ? (Co)

_Enorme bâillement d'une certaine personne suivit par d'autre, puis regard souriant de tous..._

- Je dois encore m'améliorer... (Co)

- C'est-à-dire ? (03)

- Chez moi, on dit qu'un bon bailleur sait en faire bailler sept.

- Je ne connaissais pas. (05)

- Et bien tu ne t'endormiras pas idiot ce soir. Sur ceux, bonne nuit !

- Attend coco, tu sais pas où est Hee-chan ? (02)

- ...Tu peux me le sortir de ma chambre s'il est là ? Je n'ai pas envie de subir tes foudres pour te l'avoir piquer ton mamour. (Co)

- (Blush) ok. (02)

- Le problème n'est pas encore réglé ? (04)

- Prout. (Co)

- Ma chérie ! Tu peux y aller !

- Merci beaucoup Duo. _Bizou sur la joue, SNT entre dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Quelque temps plus tard, Morphée avait pris toutes les âmes de cette maison perdue. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut par un hurlement :_

AHHHHHHH ! T'AS FAILLI ME TUER ! (02)

SORS D'ICI ! (Co)

Que ce passe t-il Duo ?

Quatre ! Y'a...il y a...

Oui ?... (03)

Il y a quelqu'un dans le lit de Coralie ! (02)

_Blush des autres puis, après un temps de réalisation..._

Tu peux répéter s'il te plait Maxwell ? (05)

Il y a quelqu'un dans le même lit que Coco ! (02)

C'est impossible. (05)

Et j'ai failli mourir pour rien alors répondit ironiquement le Shinigami.

Il doit y avoir une explication logique, le mieux c'est d'aller demander à la personne concernée tu ne crois pas ? (04)

Dite tout de suite que je suis un menteur ! (02)

Mais non mais..._Quatre fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la suspecte._

On ne peut plus dormie tranquille ? (Co)

Duo nous a dit que tu n'as pas étais seule cette nuit (01)

Et ? Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons vous réagissez ainsi. On vous as peut-être dérangé cette nuit ? Dans ce cas excusez moi..

Mais...mais...mais...

Quatre ; ça va ? (Co)

Mais c'est...Je ..._soupir un grand coup_... Excuse moi Coralie, c'est le choc. Non, on n'a rien entendu et tu fais comme bon te semble. Mais est-il sur ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et avant que tu n'hurles Duo, je te demande pardon de t'avoir manqué tout à l'heure. (Co)

Très drôle_ fit ironiquement remarquer le « dieu »_

Je sais. Bon, je vous le présente _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Attend deux secondes...J'ai juste une question...Je peux ?

Vas-y Hee-chan.

Tu l'aimes ?

Heero, ça ne ce fais pas ! (04)

Oui Heero, je l'aime et il m'aime. Cela fais quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Maintenant que son sort de vie ou de mort et décider, il peux rester ? Je ne peux pas dormir sans mon nounours !_ Chibi eyes_

Coralie..._soupira l'inconnu derrière la porte_

Je sais mon amour. Tu viens ?_ La porte s'ouvrir et sous le regard des G-boys se dessina la silhouette de l'inconnu de la veille._

Je me présente. Je me nomme Kai Hiwatari, capitaine des Bladebreakers.


	10. A la personne qui se reconnaitra

Il devra partir (01)

Le « il » a un prénom Hee-chan. De plus tu ne me crois pas si je te dis qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? (Co)

... (01)

Merci beaucoup Heero. _ironique_ Je prépare mes affaires et je m'en vais. (Co)

Pourquoi ? (02) _étonné_

Il est hors de question que je dorme sans mon nounours. En plus, j'ai une mission. (Co)

Mais tu viens de rentrer ! _s'étonna Quatre_

... (kai)

J'y vais dès que je suis habillée. A plus ! (Co)

Mais...Kai, retiens la ! Qu'elle nous dise au moins où elle va en cas de problème ! Mais réagissez vous autres ! (02)

COCO ! Dépêche toi ! Max qui a commencé à...Salut Kai !

Tyson... _air menaçant de ce dernier..._

Oups... (Reste de l'équipe)

Qui êtes vous ? (04)

Les mains en l'air ! (les autres)

Coralie, tu ferais mieux de calmer ton frère avant qu'on ne mange les pissenlits par la racine. (Hilary)

Bien joué ma chère, ils n'étaient pas au courant. (Co)

Excuse moi. (H)

Co, où vas-tu ? (Ray)

Quelque part.

Ne me dis pas que...mais bordel ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ! Après tu nous fais une déprime et ce n'est pas le plus grave ! Je hais te voir dans cet état là et tu...

Ray. Tais-toi. _ordonna SNT_

Vous pouvez nous expliquer là ?

Excusez nous, nous manquons de politesse. Je me présente, je me nomme Max et je fais partie de l'équipe des Bladebreakers, au même nom que Kai, Coralie, Tyson ici présent, Kenny dit « Chef », Hilary, Daïchy et Ray. _Il présenta chaque personne qui salua de la façon qu'il était de coutume dans leur pays respectif._

Sinon, pour la mission et le frère, vous devrez voir avec Coralie une fois de retour. Cependant, je vous demande de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé afin que ce soit elle qui relance ce sujet quand elle sera prête. Je peux vous faire confiance sur ce point ? (Kai)

Très bien. (Les g-boys)

Bon, si on changé de sujet ? Comment va le champignon ? (Hilary)

Tu connais G ? (Duo)

Hélas pour mon mental. Il est toujours aussi grincheux ?

_Et quelques minute plus tard, en compagnie d'un solide petit-déjeuner préparer avec amour par Hilary, les discutions et rires se placé joyeusement dans le salon..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre essaye tant bien que mal de..._

- Tu ferais mieux de partir te laver. (Kai)

- Je sais, être couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds n'est pas très séduisant. Où sont les autres ? (Co)

- Partis. Les g-boys par contre sont aux gundams. Ils préparent une nouvelle mission.

- Ok. A toute à l'heure !

Il reste donc 10 min pour le facteur X. C'est suffisant ? (04)

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. (02)

Bon, je crois que tout est prêt. On rentre ? (01)

Oui (03)

Je reste ici. (05)

Ok. A plus Wufy ! (02)

C'est WUFEI MAXWELL !

Je sais Feï !

Vous êtes rentré ? Je vous ais préparé une mousse au chocolat, vous aimez j'espère ! (Co)

MIAM ! A TABLE ! (02)

Hum... tu en laisses pour Wufeï et Kai compris ?

Ils n'ont qu'à être là ! Ce n'est pas juste ! (02)

Duo, la politesse, ça existe tu sais ? (04)

Elle est excellente Coralie.

Merci Trowa.

QUOI ! vous avez commencé sans moi ! mais ce n'est pas juste !

Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de parler et venir à table. Où vas-tu Coralie ? (01)

Aux gundams en apporter à Wufeï et à Kai qui en train de s'entraîner.

Essaye de rentrer tôt, le temps se rafraîchi vite par ici.

Merci beaucoup Kitty-Kat !

Wufeï ? excuse moi de te déranger en pleine méditation mais si tu veux de la mousse au chocolat, il vaut mieux que tu descendes._05 descends de son cher et tendre Shenlong..._

Merci beaucoup. Duo n'a pas tout mangé ?

J'avais préparé vos assiettes avant...

Vos ?

Kai est parti s'entraîner mais il suffit de lui crier « mousse au chocolat » pour qu'il arrive en quatrième vitesse_ rigole_

Je vois. Ta mission c'est bien passé ?

Oui mais j'aimerais éviter le sujet si tu veux bien.

Je comprends. C'est dingue, je croyais que tu étais pire que Duo mais pour finir tu peux être calme et posée.

C'est un compliment ?

Non, la réalité.

Merci. En fait, pour moi, chacun de nous porte un masque...je dirais que de nous tous, c'est toi qui porte le plus lourd.

Hun...Que sais-tu ?

De toi ? A peu près tout ton passé, la mort de Meiran etc...C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne piquerais jamais ton sabre !

tu n'as rien à craindre Wufeï, je n'en parlerais à personne ; Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et puis j'ai trop de respect pour toi. Et oui, ce fait est étonnant ! Tu sais, tout le monde se confie à moi, à tel point que je me suis surnommé « le confessionnal ». J'essaye d'aider comme je peux en donnant des conseils. Mais je ne comprend pas vraiment le « pourquoi moi »...

Sans doute parce que tu inspire la confiance dès le premier regard...

Arrête les compliments, je vais rougir. Alors mon valeureux dragon, des choses à me dire ?

Et bien...


	12. Chapter 12

_Devant la porte d'entrée_

Merci beaucoup Wufeï.

De rien coralie. Bon, on subit ensemble la tornade Maxwell ?

L'espoir fait vivre il me semble. Je sais, il n'y a aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle mais bon...

Advienne que pourra...

_La porte d'entré laisse passer deux silhouettes, assaillies de suite pas le joker du groupe. L'écartant sans ménagement, les deux personnes se retrouvent dans la salle commune où tous les habitants sont réunis..._

La mousse était bonne Wufeï ? (03)

Oui, excellente.

Coralie, tu peux nous dire ta citation préférée ? c'est pour un jeu. (04)

Vous, vous avez besoin de vous détendre avant une mission. Ce la m'étonne qu'Hee-chan ne relise pas encore ses notes..._Pendant sa tirade, elle s'était installée dans les bras de son chéri..._

Il vient de les quitter. (02)

Il n'y a rien de changer ?

Non, ne t'inquiète pas Wufy.

MAXWELL...

Alors, laquelle est-ce ? (03)

Parmi toute celle que je connais, c'est sans nul doute : « La Mort balayera des ses ailes quiconque trouble la paix du pharaon. ». C'est ce qui est inscrit sur le dernier sarcophage de Toutankhamon. Trois moi plus tard, toute l'équipe d'archéologie est morte dans d'étranges circonstances... Et quand ce fut le tour de Lord Carnavon, toutes les lumières du Caire s'éteignirent en même temps sans nulles explications. On dit qu'ils ont tous été victime de la Malédiction du Pharaon...

...Wahou ! Tu racontes super bien les histoires !_ Duo admiratif_

ce n'est pas une histoire mais la réalité. J'ignorais que tu connaissais si bien l'Egypte. (03)

_sourire_ Quels sont tes Dieux et Déesses préférés ? (Co)

Seulement si Kai est capable de me dire quels sont les tiens...(03)

Isis, Mâât et Horus.

Ce qui correspond tout à fait à ton caractère... J'aime beaucoup Horus mais Seth, Osiris et Sekhmet me conviennent assez...

Tu es contradictoire mais bon...sinon il s'agit d'Athéna et Artémis chez les Romain.

_Sifflement_ Mes humbles respects.

STOP ! Vous pourriez nous traduire SVP ? (02)

_Regard des trois concernés..._ non. (03, K et SNT)

Mais c'est pas justeuh !...

Duo, arrête, on dirais Wufynet. (Co)

EURK !

Onna, si tu ne te tais pas, je te découpe en rondelles, te..._regard consternés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, avec le même intérêt que si le pilote du Shenlong était un alien..._

Wufeï, je crains que Duo a une véritable mauvaise influence sur toi... (04)

Je le crains... (05)


	13. Chapter 13

Si on revenait à un sujet plus terre à terre ? (Cà)

Qui est ? (01)

Ce qu'on mange ce soir.

Nous ne mangeons pas avant les missions, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous attendre. (04)

Alors on se fait une soirée en amoureux chéri ?

... (K)

je pourrais avoir ce à quoi je pense comme repas ?

...oui (K)

merci mon Amour_ lui fait un smack_ Wufeï, respire, je me retiendrais la prochaine fois.

Pas question. (K)

_Sourire des autres_ Je crois qu'il faudra t'y faire Wufeï. Sinon, quel est ce repas tant convoité ? (03)

Des crêpes.

Je veux rester ici ! (02)

Or de questions, je les partage pas. Bon, un action-chiche-vérité, ça vous convient ? (Co)

Nous ne connaissons pas ce jeu. (04)

Alors je vais vous initier. Les règles sont simples mais on va juste faire action-vérité. Lorsqu'une personne répond « action » elle doit faire l'action demandée, quel quelle soit. Et vérité, c'est répondre à une question posée, même si elle est indiscrète, comme le plus souvent. Vous avez compris ? (Co)_Acquiescement des g-boys_ On commence ? Kitty-Kat : Action ou vérité ?

Action.

On va commencer doucement. Entre parenthèse, si tu refuses l'action ou si tu la ratte, tu as un gage.

De quel type ?

Embraser Trowa.

_Blush_ Tu n'oserais pas.

Je suis imbattable à ce jeu. Tu vas juste nous faire le tour du salon sur tes mains.

Ouais ! Vas-y Quatrounet ! Tu vas y arriver ! (02)_ Au bout de plusieurs essais, le pilote de Sandrock réussi et son regard se posa sur..._

Trowa ?

Comme par hasard ! (02 et SNT)_ ironiques_

Action. (03)

Tu fais un monologue sur les dieux égyptiens durant 10 min. (04)

Le panthéon Egyptien est très..._ cette tirade dura 15 min, avec un publique très attentif et étonné par les connaissance du pilote..._

Ok, le laps de temps est passé. Joli discours Trowa. Maintenant, qui interroges tu ?

Et bien, toi mon cher Heero.

...Vérité.

GENIAL !_ SNT se précipite sur Trowa et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Voyant le sourire arboré par le pilote du Heavyarms, le perfect soldier allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure..._

Tu es sur de se que tu avances ? (03)

Voyons, tu me connais...

Justement. Heero, voici ta question : Aimes-tu quelqu'un se trouvant dans cette pièce ?_Regards plus que surpris des autres personnes présente dans la pièce et on remarquera un Heero ne sachant où se mettre tellement il était gêné. Du côté des pensées de Duo..._

« Comment ? Hee-chan aimerait quelqu'un dans le salon ! Mais qui ? Je...je... Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me brise ce rêve ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! »_Avant qu'Heero n'est pu dire un mot, le Shinigami s'était enfuie de cet endroit, poursuivie quelques secondes plus tard par un soldat parfait assez paniqué._

_A l'extérieur :_

Duo ! Attend-moi ! (01)

Non ! S'il te plait va-t'en_ répondit l'Apollon des Enfers lorsque le pilote du Wing le rattrapa._

Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

Parce que.

Ce n'est pas une réponse. Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait Qu'à tu as craindre ?

De perdre ton amitié.

...Quo que tu dises Duo, rien ne me fera changer d'avis à ton sujet.

Justement. Je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse à cette question parce que...parce que...

Tu ?...

Je...je...

Chut _Lui murmura Heero. Le faisant taire en posant ses lèvres sur celles fruitées du Shinigami, il se mit à les caresser tendrement avant de demander l'entrée de cette caverne convoitée à sa langue taquine... Une fois le baisé terminé, ils se serrèrent d'avantage en se chuchotant mille promesses d 'amour ... Dans le salon..._

Tu étais au courant depuis quand ? (04)

Depuis un certain temps. Pour vous deux je laisses faire le temps. (Co)

(blush des concernés...) Malgré tout l'intérêt que porte cette discussion à mon cœur, je crains qu'il ne nous faille nous quitter très chère... (03)

En effet. Bonne chance ! (SNT)_ Après le départ des gundams, le champ des oiseaux repris son court._

J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ? (CO)

Non. (K)_ Et sur ce mot, il se mit à l'embrasser comme jamais. Commençant à la marquer à ce cou dont il était si friand..._

Kai ?

Hn ?

Il vaudrait mieux aller dans la chambre...

Hum..._Il la transporta tel une mariée._


	14. Chapter 14

_Minuit et demi, retours dans cette charmante demeure..._

Putain Heero ! Tu exagères ! Tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution ! Tu aurais pu te...

Uruseï baka...

Mais enfin Heero !_ le soldat l'interrompit d'un baiser..._

Tu crois réellement que c'est le moment ? (04)

Hn.

Bon, je le fais s'allonger, tu vas chercher la trousse de premier secours Kitty...(02)

Elle est ici. (05)

Merci Wufeï. ON appelle Sal...

C'est une heure pour réveiller les gens honnête ? Heero, tâches la moquette et je te tue.

Coralie, tu crois vraiment que... (03)

J'hallucine où ils ont appris à tirer correctement les Ozzies ? Treize à dû se ruiner pour acheter tous ces viseurs... Bon, surtout tu ne t'allonges pas que j'enlève les balles que tu as dans le dos. Trowa, occupe toi de la jambe de Quatre et toi Wufeï, soigne la blessure du dos de Duo._ Tout en commentant ces faits, SNT avait désinfecté son couteau, enfilé du fils dans une tête d'aiguille et rapporté une bassine d'eau chaude avec une serviette._ Hee-chan, puisque tu ne veux pas d'anti-douleur, je peux te bloquer certains nerfs pour éviter que tu n'hurles ? S'IL TE PLAIT !_ chibi-eyes..._

D'accord.

Merci._ Elle appuie sur certains points de la peau, nettoie les plaies, retire les balles du perfect soldier, désinfecte les blessures, recoud le tout et met quelques bandages._

Ca va Hee-chan ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Duo.

Bon, les namoureux, c'est pas tout ça mais là y en a un qui va avoir extrêmement mal... (Co)

Hn.

_Soupire_ Tu es désespérant..._ SNT ré appuie sur certains points du corps du soldat parfait et le reçoit bien gentiment dans ses bras_ Duo, ne crie pas, il est juste évanoui. Pas de rapport ce soir. Allez, tout le monde au dodo !_ elle borde Heero et ferme toute les lumières._


	15. je crois que c'est la suite

HEERO ! Espèce de...Je t'ai dit de rester allongé !

Duo, s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille.

Hors de question. Je suis près à faire certaines concessions, du genre te laisser ton cher laptop à tes côtés, mais pas à ce que tu te lèves.

Duo...

Non ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter...

DUO ! On dérage_ dit-il en regardant la porte._

_Regarde à son tour_ Oups ! S'cuse nous Coralie ! Je...

_Regard très, très en colère et de mauvaise humeur de la concernée_ Duo, sache que désormais, tu n'auras plus à manger de ma part et ce pendant une semaine. Maintenant j'aimerais finir ma nuit tranquillement sans être dérangé ainsi que faire la grasse matinée. Il n'est que 8 heure et je veux le silence jusqu'à, au moins, 11h. Est-ce que c'est compris ? (Co)

Oui._ Les deux._

Bien_ elle sort de la pièce, laissant 01 attraper 02, le bâillonner de sa bouche, le couvrir de sa couverture et tout simplement se rendormir contre lui. Il est d'ailleurs rejoins très vite par Shinigami, le sourire aux lèvres..._

_12 heures, dans la cuisine..._

Je crois que tout le monde aura faim. Que nous prépare tu de bon Trowa ?

Tu verras, _répondit simplement le français, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres_

Allez ! S'il te plait ! Pitié !

Non.

Méchant.

Je sais Quatre, je sais...

Pourquoi ce silence ?

Que veux-tu me demander ?_ sérieux_

Quatre, il me semble que...

Non, ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon empathie. C'est juste une intuition.

_Soupir_ Quatre, je...

Oui ?

Non rien.

Trowa..._ 04 arrête le gaz, oblige le pilote du Heavyarms à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui et lui relevant le menton, le force à le regarder dans les yeux._ Dis le moi_ ordonna l'Ange d'un ton doux._

Je préfère de cette manière..._Trowa rapprocha doucement son visage vers celui de l'élu de son cœur et posa simplement ses lèvres contre celle de son Amour, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Une seconde plus tard, dans une cuisine ensoleillée, deux êtres venaient de se trouver._

Je t'aime (03)

Moi aussi (04)_ ils continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement quand_

VOUS DERANGER PAS POURE MOI LES GARS !_ se séparant brusquement en atteignant des rougeurs inconnu jusqu'alors, les deux G-boys se retrouvèrent face à face avec une Coralie débraillé, les cheveux en pétard, joyeuse avec un énorme sourire, des traces suspectent dans le cou._

Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux. Mes félicitations. Je prends juste du Nutella et je remonte. Vous feriez mieux de partir dans votre chambre, Duo arrive. Au fait, il y a des paquets dans le couloir qui vous sont adressés._ Ayant trouver le Nutella, elle parti, bousculant un Shinigami en forme._

Salut vous deux, vous venez ouvrir vos paquets ? Tout le monde est dans le salon sauf Kai et Coco !

On arrive. (les deux)


	16. Chapter 16

_Dans le salon..._

De qui proviennent ces cadeaux ? (05)

Je ne sais pas mais j'ai vérifié, ils n'ont rien de suspect.

_Imaginez-vous les G-boys, avec chacun un cadeaux bleu avec une énorme cocarde rouge._

Bon, a trois on ouvre. 1, 2, 3 ! (02)

_Et quelques seconde plus tard, ils sortirent chacun un caleçon :_

_Quatre : Trowa et son lion sur fond vert, le tout en mode chibi_

_Duo : Bleu avec un chibi Hee-chan._

_Trowa : Quatre sur un chameau sur fond orange._

_Wufeï : Caleçon bleu nuit avec toutes des seringues._

_Heero : Rouge avec une panthère noir et Duo._

_Blush instantané des garçons et éclat de rire général._

Ce...C'est quoi ça ? (01)

Un caleçon Hee-chan, tu ne connais pas ? Ils ne vous plaisent pas ? Moi qui croyait vous faire plaisir...je suis toute triste ..._ SNT boude dans la cage d'escalier_

_Eclates de rire de 04 et 02 en voyant la tête de Wufeï_ Ils sont superbe Coco, ne t'inquiète pas. (02)

Excellente idée. (03)

Tant mieux s'il vous plaisent mais vous avez oubliez de regarder au fond de la boîte...(Co)_ Ils regardèrent et ..._

CORALIE ! (Tous)

Je vais la tuer ! (05)

Attend moi ! (02)

Laissez la moi ! (04)

Au secours ! Kai, à l'aide ! (Co)_ courses poursuite ans la maison pour finir en bataille de polochon et de chatouillis dans la chambre du Dragon Solitaire..._

On va voir les dégâts ? (01)

Non, on met la table. (03)

_Et, sur la table du salon, on peut voir quatre tubes de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs goût fraise..._


	17. Coralie, qui estu ?

C'était délicieux, merci beaucoup Trowa. (Co)

Tu as déjà fini ! (02)

Vi et alors ? Je ne résiste pas aux endives braisées.

Hum...ça me fait réaliser que nous ne te connaissons pas tant que ça. Tu veux bien nous faire un topo sur ta personnalité pour que je puisse constituer un dossier s'il te plait ? (01)

Phrase contenant sujet verbe compléments de plus de dix mots. C'est bon Hee-chan, tu as le droit à une récompense. Alors...

Je m'appelle Coralie, j'ai 16ans bientôt 17, née dans le nord de la France, parlant que très peu le ch'tit. Mon fruit préféré est la fraise et ma couleur le noir. Chanson : « je te promet » de Johnny Halliday. J'aime : mon Amour, les amis, la fête, la joie et le rire etc...La liste est trop longue. Je déteste : le fromage, le trahison, le mensonge même si je le pratique couramment et...mon frère. Ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan, c'est pas de toi dont je parle. Motivation pour cette guerre : une promesse et le bonheur de pouvoir vous embêter. Voilà ! (Co)

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est complète. On découvre le reste quand ? (02)

Au fur et à mesure.

Ok ça me va. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à l'éternité lol. (02)

_Rigole._ Oui Quatre ? Tu veux me demander quoi ? (Co)

Je sais bien que le sujet et personnel mais...pourquoi ton frère ? (04)

_Soupir._ J'ai conscience de vous en avoir trop dit et pas assez...je veux bien vous révéler certaines choses mais pas toute. De toute façon vous ne me croiriez pas alors... (Co)_ c'est sur ces phrases énigmatiques que nos compères s'installèrent au salon avec leurs tasses de thé et chocolat pour Coralie._

Soyez sympas de ne pas m'interrompre. Je..._soupir Kai l'encourage en lui faisant un petit bizou dans le cou et en resserrant ses mains sur son corps._ Bon. Il faut d'abord que je vous raconte une légende. Il y a longtemps, sept personnes étaient les gardiennes du mal contenue dans tous les mondes. L'un contrôlait l'eau, l'autre le feu, la terre l'air, le temps et le langage du cœur. Les deux derniers étaient censés représenter le bien et le mal. Le mal n'était vraiment coopérant avec le fait d'être enfermé dans le corps de mortel, ainsi, chaque « élu » se devaient de ne pas céder au mal qui lui promettait monts et merveilles. Mais l'âme d'une de ces personnes ne résista pas et tua les autres pour s'approprier plus de pouvoir. Une seule lui échappa et se jura de la libérer de ce maléfice. Le problème fut que le mal la retrouva et en fit son esclave. Mais elle réussi à s'enfuir et se mettre à l'abri... (Co)

_Enorme silence que Quatre, bravement, décida d'interrompre..._

- Qu'est devenu le « bien » ? (04)

- _ Sourire triste _Elle se bat depuis des siècles pour que la paix règne dans tous les mondes en essayant de trouver un moyen de libérer son frère... (Co)

- Tu...Tu es le « bien » ! (02)

- A ce qu'il parait. Mon frère n'avait pas calculé que les sages me donneraient les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient. Pour finir, nous avons la moitié du mal chacun et lui, aucun contrôle des éléments. Chacune des « seikyo no tenshi » vivons notre propre vie. Seule la partie « mission » si je peux l'appeler ainsi, reste. Selon certains écrits, j'ai 1500 ans, mais dans cette vie ci, j'ai bien 16ans et demi. Autre chose, je suis Coralie et pas SNT ok ?

- Oui, oui bien sur ! (02)

- Pourquoi dis-tu « les mondes » ? (03)

- Vous connaissez la théorie des mondes parallèles ? (Co)

- Celle disant qu'il existe un monde relatif à celui-ci avec nos double, n'ayant pas la même situation de vie, ni peut-être, le même temps ? (01)

- Oui. Ils ont juste omis le fait qu'il existe d'autre dimensions...Kai vient d'un monde et moi d'un autre. Pour passer à travers ceux-ci, il faut des « clefs » qui ouvre des « portes ». E(t bien sûr, seule quelques personnes arrivent à les ouvrir. (Co)

- Et tu en fais partie ?

- Hélas. Mais pour ce qui est de ma mission et de mes pouvoirs, c'est un sujet que je ne veux pas aborder. Je suis normale mais si vous ne voulez plus ne moi je le compr... (Co)

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! Je ne vois pas la différence qu'il y a entre toi et...toi ! Pour moi tu es Coralie et personne d'autre. Et je sais que tout le monde pense de même ici. (02)

_Acquiescement des autres G-boys et étreinte rassurante de Kai..._

- ...Je...Merci beaucoup._ Sourire triste_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Mais ..._ Duo se fit bâillonner pas Heero. Une fois SNT sortie, 01 répondit à la question muette du Shinigami._

- Elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Je comprends.

- Les autres sont au courant n'est ce pas ? (05)

- Oui. (K)

- Depuis longtemps je me doute. Elle ne nous a pas encore tout dit n'est ce pas ? Pa s besoin de répondre, c'est une constatation, tu ne veux pas la trahir. Mais je crois que sa dernière mission était en rapport avec son frère... (05)

- ... (K)

- Les Bladebreakers arrivent quand ? (05)

- Ils ne diront rien. (K)

- Je sais _ sourire de Wufeï_

- On devra attendre combien de temps pour que..._ la sonnerie du laptop infernal retentie et après avoir lu son mail, Heero dit simplement :_

- On est repéré. (01°

- Combien de temps ? (02)

- 10 minutes. (01)

- Je vais chercher Coco. (04)

- Pas la peine, je prends ses affaires, son gundam, elle nous rejoindra à la planque. (K)

- Mais Kai ! Comment fera-t-elle pour... (04)

- _Sourire de Kai_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous couvre.

_Et deux minutes plus tard, Six gundam s'éloignait dans le ciel..._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse la laisser...C'est quoi c'est explosions ! (02)

Coralie qui détruit des MS...

mais comment ? Elle n'a pas de...

COUCOU !

Ahhh ! Coralie, tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ma caméra ? (02)

Il y a une escouade qui arrive en face. Je les prends et vous filez à la planque d'accord ? (Co)

Non, on reste et on t'aide. (04)

Je crois m'être mal exprimée : c'est un ordre.

_Pendant ce petit speech, elle avait déposé Kai sur l'épaule du Shenlong, changé son gundam en mode « bird » et s'était envolé direction les ozzies..._


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ais manquée ? (Co)

Ca va ? tu n'es pas blessée ? Fais voir ! Où t'étais ? Je me suis inquiété ! Et Kai qui t'a laissé partir comme ça ...Bon sinon ton Dranzer est à l'extérieur, ton chéri l'a camouflé. Je... (02)

Merci Duo, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Hee-chan, je peux t'emprunter ton laptop pour aller sur Internet ? (Co)

Et te faire repérer ? Tu es nulle en informatique.(01)

Moi aussi je t'aime !_ lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa de la salle de musique en pianotant sur le clavier._ Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le rend dans deux minutes après avoir crée des rumeurs...

Des rumeurs ? (tous)

OUI_ dit-elle toute souriante_. Gros titre de ce soir : « OZ à réussi à capturer un pilote de Gundam en Antarctique » etc...Je mets de la musique !

Ma chérie, en parlant de musique, Robert a appelé pour connaître la date de ton nouvel album._ Kai lui fait un bizou devant son air suppliant avant de l'installer sur ses genoux._

Tu chantes ? (04)

Il semblerait. Je l'appellerai plus tard, je vais m'entraîner. Quatrounichounet, il y a une montagne plus loin ?

Euh...oui, à 10 kilomètres au Nord, tu ne l'a voit pas de la fenêtre ?

Excuse-moi, je surveillais mon postérieur. Sur-ce je vous quitte. Troman ! Je te pique ta moto !

Mais... (03)

Merci !

_Et avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper, elle s'éloigna vers la montagne en question..._

Ton ordinateur est en veille. (04)

Hn. J'irais chercher pour le dîner. Il faut que je lui parle. En privé_ précisa t-il en voyant le regard de Kai._

Hors de question ! Tu es blessé ! Et vous le laisser faire ! Mais..._explosion a l'extérieur..._ C'est quoi ça ? (02)

Coralie_ répondit simplement Kai_ Quatre, la trousse de premier secours se trouve où ?

Dans la salle de bain.

C'est idiot de se blesser à l'entraînement. (02)

Hn...(01)

_Kai sort de la pièce suivie par le soldat parfait._

Je peux te parler une seconde ? (01)

... (k)

merci._ Ils entrent dans une chambre..._

Tu veux ? (K)

Savoir pour qu'elle raisons je suis le frère de Coralie.

...tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

Mais elle fuie toujours !

...C'est...elle. Maintenant tu permets que j'aille m'entraîner ?

Hn...

_Et Kai sortit de la chambre, laissant à ses réflexions un Heero des plus désappointé..._


	19. Chapter 19

Tu trouves cela intelligent de te blesser inutilement à l'entraînement ? (K)

Je te remercie de me soigner mon cœur_ gros sourire_ c'est promis la prochaine fois je ferais attention ..._soupir de lassitude chez Kai_

Je peux savoir à quoi tu t'entraînes ? (05)

Bien sur ! Au Beyblade. Je suis en train de développer une nouvelle attaque mais il semblerait que la montagne n'était pas d'accord.

On le voit. Sinon, il n'y a pas de nouvelle mission de prévu ? (05)

Wufy ! C'est gentil de descendre de ton nirvana pour rester avec le commun des mortels...

MAXWELL ...

Un combat aux sabres ça te dit Wufeï ?

...Je suis tout à toi Coralie

Je pourrais en profiter..._regard tendancieux..._

C'est impossible. (K)

T'es jaloux mon amour ? Au c'est trop mignon ! _Elle_ _lui fait un petit smack_

Oui, mais il s'agit surtout du fait que tu sois blessée et qu'Heero veuille te parler.

K'so...Hee-chan et parler sont deux mots incompatibles. Quoique depuis que Duo à...

Coralie ? (02)

Oui ?

Tais-toi.

Prout. Bon j'y vais mais vous êtes sages compris ? Excuse moi Wufeï.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Je peux relever le défi à sa place ? (K)

...On va dans le jardin d'accord ?

Je te suis.

Ne faîtes pas trop de béti... (Co)

Kitty-Kat dépêche toi ! Tro est déjà dans le jardin ! Vas-y Kai ! Mors-y l'œil !

...Désespérant... (Co)

_Dans la chambre de 01×02 ou du 02×01..._

Je peux entré ?_ demanda Coralie après avoir frapper à la porte_

Hn. (01)

Merci._ SNT entra totalement dans la salle éclairée par une fenêtre donnant sur le paysage hors de la propriété. Elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant que le pilote daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'allonge sur le lit, soudainement rejointe par Heero qui a délaissé son cher ordinateur. A son regard, il voulait avoir toute la vérité._ Tu veux savoir quoi ? (Co)

Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis ton frère ? (01)

C'est compliqué mais c'est la vérité. Je...

Tu es gravement blessé ?_ demanda Heero_

Moins que toi_ murmura t-elle en frôlant une de ses blessures._ Je peux reprendre ?

...oui.

Je...j'ai fais des recherches sur mes parents biologique en apprenant que j'avais étais adoptée par mes parents. Du coup j'ai retrouvé l'acte de naissance et t'ais découvert. Du coup je n'ai eut de cesse de te trouver et puis je me suis rendu compte que tu étais le « soldat parfait ». C'est une de mes motivations pour être entré dans cette guerre...

Et...Tu as une preuve de...

Voilà l'acte de naissance. J'ai été le prendre dans ma chambre avant de venir...

_En tremblant, Heero lis le papier officiel et sans croiser le regard de Coralie_ Et nos parents ?

Ils sont morts. Pour moi de toute manière, mes parents adoptifs sont mes parents, je voulais juste connaître mes origines. Le plus drôle c'est qu'on se ressemble pas du tout !

_Après un long silence Heero relève son visage vers celui de Coralie et elle peut voir qu'il pleure. Le prenant dans ses bras, Coralie lui murmure des mots doux pour qu'il se calme alors que lui ne cesse de répéter « j'ai une famille, j'ai une famille... »._

_Ils ne sortirent pas le l'après-midi, rattrapant le temps perdu..._


	20. Chapter 20

Samedi, 12h30 :

_Sonnerie du laptop infernal..._

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? (02)

22, mission ! (Co)

_tout de suite, Duo entre dans le jeu de son « ange de la Mort » _Oh mon Dieu ! Non, c'est impossible ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Comment nous faire commettre de telle atrocité ö Dieu si cruel, tu nous mets à l'épreuve ! (Co)

Hélas pauvre mortel, le châtiment de Dieu ne t'épargnera pas ! (02)

Ah ! Mon cœur ! Je défaille..._ Coco fait semblant de s'évanouir, Quatre l'a (rattrape et la soutient de ses bras..._

Quatre ! Traître, tu as tué Coralie ! Je vais l'a venger !

Mais Duo je..._s'en suis une course poursuite dans la planque avec bataille de chatouilles à la clef..._

Et moi on m'oublie. Vive l'amitié tient..._ Coralie se relève et s'assoit sur une chaise. _Qui s'y colle pour la vaisselle ?

c'est si gentil de t'être proposer...On te remercie. A toute a l'heure ! (03)

- ...Vous avez compris ? (J)

- Mission acceptée.

- Qu'elle est la mission ? (03)

- Pour le moment, on doit rendre « visite » aux mads pour avoir les directives.

- Soit.

- On va enfin voir la fin de cette maudite guerre ? (05)

- DUO ! LA GUERRE EST DECLARE ! TU VAS MOURIR ! Tu m'as trouvée ! Attend un peu ! Attrape ça !

- Espèce de ... Je suis trempé ! Tu vas me le payer Coralie ! Prend ça ! Et ça ! (To be continued...)

- Coralie devait faire la vaisselle non ? (03)

- Je vois...Il y a une onna qui va m'entendre...ONNA ! C'est quoi ce...

- Oups ! Désolé Wufy, on a pas fait exprès !_ Eclats de rire de tout les g-boys en voyant le fier dragon dégoulinant d'eau à l'entré de la cuisine devenu une pataugeoire..._

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut nettoyer. Duo, tu t'occupes du sol, je fais les étagères.

- Ok doc, c'est parti !_ Et pendant l'heure suivante, un calme rare s'abattit sur la planque, interrompu quelque fois par des éclats de rire de SNT, Duo et Kitty-kat qui était venu les aider..._

_16h :_

Goûter ! (02, 04 et SNT)

Hors de question. On part voir les docs. (01)

Ok, on prend tout dans la voiture._ 5 minutes plus tard..._

Vas-y Franky c'est bon ! Vas-y...Le feu ça bruuuuuuuulllllllllllllllleee et l'eau ça mouillleeeeeeee ! ...Premier baiser, échangé, sur une plage en été... Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni...Je t'aimeuh ! ...Je t' aimeuhhhh ! Comme un fou, comme unique soldat !...Y'a du soleil et des nanas...Quand la musique est bonne !... (02, SNT et 04) _Et tout cala durant la durée du voyage, qui fut très, long, très très long pour les autres occupant du véhicule...Arrivé à la planque des mads..._

Jyjy ! Gégé ! Hs ! Omg ! Sexy ! (Co)

Nous aussi nous sommes contents de te revoir Coralie. Il y a du chocolat dans le placard, tu n'as qu'à te servir. (J)

Les mecs, magnez vos jolis p'tits culs ! Premier à l'intérieur ! (Co)

Elle a la forme... (G)

_Salon, 17h05 :_

Il est vraiment très bon ce chocolat ! Il faudra que tu me file ton adresse O._ Elle s'installe sur les genoux de son chéri._

Plus tard.

Quelle est la mission ? (01)

Détruire une fois pour toute l'organisation zodiacale. Par nos informateurs et quelques piratages, nous avons appris qu'il y aurait une réunion au sommet sur la base du Luxembourg dans un mois environ. Vous partez sous couverture de lycéens dans la ville même d'ici 1 heure. (J)

Et pour la mission en elle-même ? (04)

Vous avez carte blanche. (H)_ Silence dans la pièce._

Un mois ? C'est bon, j'aurais l'équipement d'ici là... (Co chuchotant à Kai)

Coralie, c'est le hasard qui a décidé de cette base. Je ne veux pas que... (J)

J, tu oserais me donner un ordre ? _Sourire ironique en contemplant le visage devenu blême des mads._ Je le savais. Le sujet est donc clos. On part quand pour le lycée ? (Co)

Kai, il faut que tu l'en empêches ! Il est hors de question de perdre un agent pour des futilitées ! (O)

Des...Futilité ? Réellement ?_ L'atmosphère devient lors et oppressant dans cette pièce, on peut constater la colère sourde et froide prête à exploser de SNT_ Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de te rappeler que cette guerre ne me concerne pas, que je fais tout cela pour que mes amis et mon frère puissent vivre en paix ? Je hais la guerre plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...Me crois-tu assez idiote pour mettre en péril une mission d'une telle importance pour un intérêt personnel ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça...Je me suis tromper excusez-moi. On se rejoint au lycée !

_Durant sa tirade, l'air était devenu irrespirable, l'iris de ces yeux avait rétrécie jusqu'à devenir de fines fentes et les meubles tremblaient le long des murs. Une fois sortie de la pièce, on eut l'impression que le soleil réchauffé la pièce et les membres de la résistance purent respirer de nouveau normalement. _

Les formalités sont remplies ? (04)

Non, à vous de faire des choix judicieux. (H)

Mission acceptée. On rassemble nos affaires et on y va. (01)

_Et les g-boys, chargés de mettre fin à cette guerre interminable, reprirent le chemin de leur planque..._


	21. Chapter 21

NON, NON, NON et NON !

SI, SI, SI et SI !

Nan !

Si !

Nan !

Si !

N...

FERMEZ LA ! (01)

... (02 et SNT)

Coralie TU ira en 1ES2 avec moi et Duo dans la même classe que Quatre. Pas de contestations possible. Option math pour chacun d'entre vous.

Mais...

J'ai dit non Coralie. Tu n'auras pas Kai dans ta classe. Je te ferais remarquer que ni Duo ni Quatre sont dans la classe de leur petit- amis. (01)

C'est pas juste. _Shinigami, la mère poule et la seule fille du groupe commencèrent à bouder._

On est ici pour une mission, pas pour se faire repérer par une attitude dévergondée. (05)

T'es jaloux parce que Sally c'est pas l'infirmière de l'école d'abord... (Co)

Onna, tu vas finir par m'énerver.

C'est vrai ? Ohhh, excuse moi, c'était pas mon but_ sourire ironique_

On se rejoint dans la chambre de Trowa pour... (01)

UNE PARTOUZE ! (02 et SNT)_ regard noir du reste de la bande..._ Désolé...

Pour faire le premier rapport des tours de garde.

Ok. (Tous)

Euh...Heero, c'est pas que je souhaite avoir de traitement de faveur mais...Cette semaine se ne sera pas possible pour moi. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard mais... (Co)

Ben merci pour la confiance... (04)

Mais non mais c'est que...

Nan, nan, nan, tu as choisi ton camps et donc... (02)

COMMENT TU PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE J'AI SI T'ES PAS UNE FILLE IDIOT !

Tu me parles sur un autre ton et puis, de toute manière, nous sommes apte à comprendre tout...QUOI !

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir pour les sautes d'humeur_ dit-elle en étant rouge tomate, en regardant ses pieds, une mains dans ses cheveux._

_Elle se retourne subitement, chuchote quelques mots à Kai qui émet un rire discret avant que Coralie ne se cache derrière lui tout gênée._

Coralie, ça va ? (03)

Oui, ne vous inquiété pas. Elle a juste ses règles c'est pour ça qu'elle ne peux pas effectuer des tours de garde. (Kai)

Excuse nous Coco, on aurait pas du insister..._ Duo tout penaud..._

Pas grave_ La dite Coco rouge de gène._

Bon, on termine de s'installer. Coralie, va te reposer on s'occupe de t... (04)

C'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AI MES REGLES QU'ON DOIT ME CONCIDERER COMME HANDICAPE MERDE !_ Elle prends ses affaires et sort en claquant la porte de sa chambre._

Oulà...Je sens que cette semaine va être épuisante...(04)


	22. Chapter 22

Je hais la prof, je hais la prof, je hais la prof, je hais...

Coralie, c'est bon, on a compris ! Tu en es où de tes devoirs ? (03)

Déjà terminer. Hee-chan, tu veux de l'aide pour l'économie ?

Si tu as compris quelque chose...

Hein ? Hee-chan, tu ne comprends pas l'éco ! Il est où le soldat parfait là ? Je m'insurge contre cet OCC ! (02)

Ce n'est pas ma préférence et ma sœur en fait depuis deux ans alors...Cette excuse ou justification te convient ?

Il est rare de voir Heero parler autant. (04)

Ou même se justifier ! (03)

Hn.

Le rêve est fini les gars ! (02)_ éclat de rire dans la pièce._

Comment se fait-il que tu ne souffres d'aucun retard ? (05)

J'ai toujours continué mes études dans n'importe quelle situation. Kai, tu pourras m'aider pour le contrôle de math mardi ? (Co)

... (K)

Merci. Hee-chan, je te donne mes cours de l'année dernière, j'espère que tu sauras décrypter._ Le dit Hee-chan est déjà plongé dans les notes de sa soeur._

Duo, il est 18h ! (04)

Hum...Et ? (02)

« Naruto » sur la chaîne 69. (SNT)

Fallais le dire plus tôt ! On est dans ma chambre ! _dit Duo à l'adresse des autres personnes. Aucune réponse en retours._ Vive la conversation...

Dépêche toi, ça commence ! (04)

_Somme toute, une journée des plus normal pour nos terroristes adorés. Le train train quotidien depuis leur arrivé dans ce lycée. Cependant quelques jours plus tard, SNT reçu un paquet des plus inattendu dans un tel lieu..._

Je t'ais enfin ! Tu as tout dis-moi ? (Co)

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait parler à un carton...

Ahhh ! Trowa ! Tu m'as fait peur ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une chambre de fille ? Je pourrais ne pas être présentable !

C'est le matériel que tu attendais n'est ce pas ?

Et ?

Ne sois pas si agressive, en aucun cas je t'empêcherais de faire se que tu veux.

Dans ce cas, tu pourrais te retourner ?

_Trowa exécute les « ordres » et tout en lui faisant la conversation, Coralie enfile une tenue noir, passe autour de sa taille une ceinture avec pochettes et après un « au revoir » lancé à la va-vite, elle s'éclipse par la fenêtre de sa chambre._

Tu ne devais pas revenir accompagné de Coco ? (01)

Ta sœur vient de partir en direction de la base.

Et tu ne l'as retenue ! elle va peut-être mourir ! (02)

Je ne m'inquiète pas. (Kai)

Je le constate ! Heero ! Ta sœur est partie faire une connerie et tu ne réagis pas !

Ça ne change pas de d'habitude Maxwell... (05)

C'est sérieux Wufeï. (02)

Il semblerait, tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il faut la récupérer. Un plan sous la main ? (02)

Elle ne en va pas apprécier... (03)

Rein à faire de ses sentiments pour le moment. Elle va apprendre comment je m'appelle. (02)

_Et quelques minutes plus tard, les g-boys se séparent, chacun allant 'vaquer' à ses occupations... _


	23. Chapter 23

_Dans la base de Luxembourg, une ombre a terminé de faire ses relevés. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à l'abri dans une conduite d'aération, Seikyo no tenshi fais le bilan de son opération :_

« Il y a environ une dizaines de groupe de trois gardes chacun, le système de sécurité est perfectionné. Vidéos branchées en permanence, verrouillage des portes...Il faut les passes des gardes et leurs empreintes rétiniennes. Bon, j'ai récupéré trois passes dont un d'un lieutenant. Avec ça, j'ai une assez grande marge. Le plan des bâtiments se trouve dans ma poche gauche et les repérages effectués. Il ne me reste plus cas...Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici lui ! »

_Plongeant hors des conduits, bâillonnant d'une main son adversaire, Coralie et son « compagnon » se cachèrent dans une pièce adjacente. Après l'avoir verrouillée et vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait surprendre, la jeune fille imposa une droite bien sentie au Shinigami._

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Tu as une sacrée droite tu sais ?

Tu en veux une autre ?

Je suis venue te chercher. On a rendez-vous dans 10 minutes avec Trowa à l'extérieur. Heero nous crée une panne d'électricité dans le secteur dans 3 minutes.

Bande de crétins !

_Sur ces mots, SNT et son acolyte s'éclipsèrent sans trop de difficulté de la base, se cachant de temps en temps dans les conduites ou autre endroit aussi pratique que celles-ci. Une fois dans la voiture et jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se ferme, Coralie ne décrocha pas un mot. Enfin, la discussion s'engagea :_

J'aimerais assez recevoir une explication qui puisse être acceptable pour votre comportement. (Co)

Très bien, mais dans ce cas, calme toi s'il te plait. (04)

ME CALM mumph..._Trowa venait de la bâillonner de a main pour que Quatre puisse s'exprimer._

Je te rappelle que les murs de la pension ne sont pas connus pour leurs épaisseurs. Maintenant tu es calmée ? (04)

Au vu de tes yeux je ne crois pas. On serait mort s'ils étaient des fusils...Tu promets de ne plus... (01)

AIE ! Nan mais ça va pas ! (03)

Qu'est ce qu... (05)

Je l'ai mordu. Maintenant vous me donnez tout de suite une seule raison pour que je ne vous tue pas._ Le ton employé est très menaçant, se qui incite tout de même à la réponse...Mais deux minutes plus tard, aucune réponse ne venait..._

J'attends. (Co)

On...On s'inquiétait pour toi._ Description de la scène : Tout les garçons ont les yeux baissés._

...Idiot...Vous n'êtes que des idiots. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir promis de revenir alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

tu aurais fais pareil à leur place Coralie. (Kai)

mais Kai, ils...

Coralie, tu sais très bien se à quoi je fais allusion alors ne leur en veux pas pour ça. D'ailleurs j'étais au courant de leurs actions. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as u e leçon à tirer de cette situation.

Hn. Bon ok j'ai compris, pas besoin de me lancer ce regard Kai. On oublis tout et puis tout est réglé ! Merde ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? 20h30 ! Tout le monde au lit !

Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères là ? (02)

Moi ? Nan... C'est pas possible ! Mais si vous ne dormez pas, comment je vais faire pour vous mettre vos cadeaux dans les souliers ?

Qui sont ? (03)

Le plan de la base et toute la sécurité.

Bon...Une nuit blanche en perspective...Je m'y était habitué pourtant ... _soupir mêlant la désolation et la résignation chez Duo. Cependant, après un regard entre le frère et la sœur, Heero dans un sourire, confia les CD à Trowa avant d'embrasser devant témoin Duo qui, disons-le simplement, était largé par la situation._

Mais ! (02)

Duo, je n'ai pas l'intention d'étudier ces données ce soir.

Tu ?

Oui.

YES !_ et un Shinigami en forme sauta sur son petit ami pour l'assaillir de bizous ; déclarer la nuit agitée ouverte. Les autres avaient rejoins leurs chambre dès la remise du CD au pilote du Heavyarms._


	24. Chapter 24

_6h27, le réveil sonne :_

Je ne veux pas aller en cour_ gémie Coralie après avoir reçu son bizou du matin._

Dans ce cas on n'y va pas.

Où est Kai monsieur ? Je..._ Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car son chéri venait de l'embrasser. Ils ne virent le jour qu'à la pause de midi._

_A la cafétéria..._

Où étiez-vous ? (05)

Au septième ciel. (K)_ rougeurs soudaine de la part de Coco et Wufynet._

On a raté quoi ? (SNT)

Rien de spécial. Sinon, une sortie avec moi Samedi ça te tente ?

Ok Frérot, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Tout se que tu veux.

Je vais pouvoir profité de toi alors ! Je te préviens, je vais constater se que tu vaut au

CORALIE !

Oui Duo ?

Je te préviens si tu fais quoi que se soit de..._se fais interrompre par un baiser langoureux de son chéri. Plusieurs filles d'une table voisine soupirèrent de concert._

Je crois que tu as du succès anike.

Hum...

Il est vrai que vous avez tous des bonnes notes en tant que GPPC.

Ma chérie, tu vas les gêner.

Prout.

GPPC, ça veut dire quoi ? (04)

Gros Paquet, Petit Cul. Au niveau des notes qui sont sur dix, Quatre et Trowa ont huit, Duo et Wufeï 8,5 et Neuf. Kai n'est qu'à Neuf et Hee-chan 9,5.Enfin, ça s'est juste au niveau postérieur...

Pourquoi 9,5 et pas dix ? (02 malgré ses rougeurs)

La perfection en se monde n'existe pas. Tu peux toujours l'approché mais jamais l'égalé.

_Notons tout de même que cette tirade faite sur un ton dramatique fait éclater de rire la table. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la sonnerie retentit._

Allez Hee-chan, c'est partit pour le l'SVT. (Co)

Vous étudiez quoi en ce moment ?_ demanda Quatre en marchant en direction de sa salle._

Je voulais lui refaire toute son éducation mais le prof s'en charge à ma place...Je suis triste.(02)

Ce qui veut dire ? (03)

EDUCATION SEXUELLE ! (02 et Coco)


	25. Chapter 25

MADEMOISELLE MARTIN !

Ahh ! Que...Qu'est ce qu'il y a m'sieur ?

Je ne tolère pas que vous vous endormiez en clase mademoiselle.

Excusez-moi m'sieur mais j'ai pasd trop dormi ce matin alors...

Tu ferais mieux de te taire, le prof est en train de nous faire une crise cardiaque. (01)

Mais Hee-chan, se serait génial ! Des heures de cours en moins ! (Co)

Petite sœur, j'ai été heureux de te connaître.

Pourquoi « été » ? Euh...Ok._ Il est vrai que la vu d'un prof en rage n'est pas conseillé aux âmes sensible mais il semble que coco a le cœur dure._

Si vous êtes fatigué mademoiselle, pourquoi avoir fait ce mot d'excuse ?

Quel mot m'sieur ?

Celui pour justifier le fait que vous n'étiez pas en cours mais dans votre chambre avec votre colocataire ! Soi disant malade je vous le préscise !

Ben, c'est la vérité M'sieur !

Arréter de mentir.

I run, I hide but I never lie

Alors…quells sont ces marques sur votre cou ?

Des suçons m'sieur. Pourquoi , vous êtes jaloux ?

Jamais on ne m'avait...DEHORS !

Cool ! Des vacances ! Grand-frère, on y va !

_Et les deux heros prenèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe._

Au revoir M'sieur !

DEHORS !

_Dans le jardin, le pilote du Shenlong était en train de faire des repèrages.En effet, la base se trouvé derrière le mur d'enceinte du pensionnat. Cramlie et Heero, tout en souplesses, le rejoinirent ._

Que fais-tu ici Onna ?

J'admire ta lune Chang.

Et réellemnt ?

Grace à ma chère sœur, nous nous sommes fais jeté du cours. (01)

Pour quelles raisons ? (05)

Elle faisant semblant de dormir.(01)

Comment tu sais ça toi ? (Co)

Je suis pas ton frère pour rien. (01)

Et à part ça, tu ne sèche JAMAIS les cours ? (05)

Je suis serieuse contrairement à certain. (Co)

Le prof est absent. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là toi ? (K)

_Coralie prend un air dramatique et commence une pièce absolument parfaite_ : Kai, mon Amour ! J'étais perdu sans toi dans ce monde hostile et brutal. Cette mer de sentiment déchainer me faisait peur. Je me suis racrochée qu'à l'espoir de te revoir...Soudain, une île est apparue devant moi et je m'y suis allongée, gettant ton retour ôh, mon brave guerrier. Brusquement, je t'apperçois venu de... C'est qu'elle direction l'école Wufeï ?

L'Est. _Tout sourire_

Je t'apperçois venu de L'Est, voguant à mon secour sur le dos d'un dauphin argenté. Et je te saute dans les bras avant de te sauter tout court._ En même temps qu'elle dit ça, elle se réffugit dans ses bras avant de partager un long et langoureux baiser..._

Le théâtre, tu y as pensé ? (01)

Nan, trop dure pour moi ! je veux devenir psychomoptricienne.

C'est un métier où la première vetue est la patience. (05)

Je le suis, ne t'inquiéte pas. Je te supporte bien...

Moi aussi je t'aime...(05)


	26. Chapter 26

_17 Heure, dans la chambre d'Heero et de Duo..._

Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour la mission : plan, relevé topographique, horaire des gardes, nombre des effectif, horaires d'arrivé des membres de OZ etc...En un mot, on a tout.(01)

C'est moi ou tu viens de battre ton record de mots dit en moins d'une minute ?

Coralie, s'il te plait ?

C'est bon beau gosse, continue ton speech.

Les rôles ont été définis par les mads. Heero à l'informatique, Trowa en infiltration avec Duo pour posé les bombes, Wufeï et moi pour la diversion. Ils vous ont laissé libre pour la première partie de plan Coralie et Kai, pour quelles raisons ? (04)

Je vais chercher ce qui m'appartient et Kai reste ici pour la couverture. Et hors de question de dire non. (Co)

On en parlera plus tard. (01)

Non. Je poserais des bombes moi aussi comme ça, Troman et Dudulle auront plus de temps à eux.

Bonne idée. Tu infiltres quelle zone ? (03)

Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je serais à l'heure dite ) l'endroit di. 9 vous va ? (Co)

Non ! (Tous)

Dommage car moi oui. Bon j'y vais.

Où ça ?

Quelque part où vous ne serez pas...Que fait tu là Nanashi ?

_Pour cette question, Coralie utilisa une voix froide avec une aura des plus noire. Durant ce laps de temps, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur, était perchée à la fenêtre de la chambre de Duo. Sentant grâce à son empathie les émotions des autres, Quatre s'agrippa le cœur..._

Et bien, on ne dit pas bonjour petite sœur ?

Quatre ? (05)

C'est bon, ça va aller...(04)

Trowa, sort Quatre d'ici. Qu'en à toi Nanashi, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? (Co)

Il semblerait que ces personnes tiennent à toi. Sache une chose, Treize et les autres têtes d'OZ seront mortes avant que vous n'interveniez.

Pourquoi ? (01)

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un interrompe mes retrouvailles avec ma chère sœur._ Sourire sanglant et cruel_ Petite sœur, je t'aime et c'est pour cette raison que ce soir, tu auras un cadeau sur ton lit...Un beau feu d'artifice illuminera tes draps couleur vermeil...

Non...

Au revoir soeurette..._Il se jette dans le vide et avant que les g-boys n'y arrivent, il avait déjà disparu._

Coralie, ça va ? (Kai)

Non...non...tout sauf ça...Tout sauf ça...

_Coralie se balancée d'avant en arrière, répétant sans cesse ces mots...Kai l'a prit dans ces bras, lui murmurants des paroles apaisantes...Soudain, elle se débâtie, criant qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne mais le capitaine la retint contre lui...Au bout de longues minutes de sanglots, Coralie s'endormie, épuisée._

_Dans la chambre, chacun avait repris ses occupations. Plus tard, Kai sortie, tenant Coralie comme une marié et tout le monde alla se coucher, ayant fignolé l'opération en elle-même._


	27. Chapter 27

Salut les gens ! Tout va bien ? Je pête la forme !

Coco ! Et toi ? Ca va mieux ? On est désolé pour hier et...

Duo, tais-toi. J'ai franchement honte de ce qui c'est passé hier.

Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit 'avouez ces faiblesse n'en est pas une ' ?

Wufeï, je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir sauver une ville entière est une faiblesse.

Développe. (01)

_Soupir._ Vous croyez réellement que mon frère va faire dans la dentelle ? Il va juste s'infiltrer dans l'avion, égorger chaque dirigeant et détruire la ville avec les bombes placer dans la base.

On n'aura plus qu'à désamorcer les bombes en trop ! (02)

Tu mettras une heure à désamorcer une bombe Duo. Le seul moyen et de mettre mon sang sur chaque détonateur...

Tu plaisantes !

J'ai l'air ? Le seul moyen que j'ai, et il le sait, c'est d'aller le rejoindre dans une demi-heure dans la cour de la base. C'est pour cette raison que je vous dis au revoir.

Tu ne vas pas y aller ! c'est ce qu'il veut ! (04)

Je sais. Trowa, se serait sympas de ta part d'aller libérer Kai du mit. Merci beaucoup.

_Et avant qu'ils ne puissent désapprouver son acte, elle était partie en courant._

On fait quo maintenant ? (02)

On va voir Kai et les bladebreakers. (04)

Dans la cour de la base, SNT se déplaçait avec difficulté entre les cadavres des soldats. L'attendant dans un lac de sang, Nanashi lui souhaita la bienvenu en dégainant son sabre. Faisant de même, Coralie et son frère se mirent face à face. Le combat commença...

Il n'y eu d'abord qu'une musique, les sabres s'entrechoquaient, envoûtaient littéralement les spectateurs morts allongés à jamais sur le sol. Puis lez ballet commença...Les étincelles issues du frottement des lames illuminaient cette danse macabre.

De l'or rouge issue des plaies des combattants coulait sur leurs habits. A égalité, par un commun accord, ils lâchèrent leurs armes pour ce battre à mort. Il n'existe plus pour étincelles que celle de rage qui se jouent dans leurs yeux.

Gémissements étouffés, colère et tristesse mélangées, usant de tout leurs pouvoirs, ils se battent pour tuer l'autre. Soudain, une des ombres s'abattit au sol et ne se releva qu'avec difficultés.

Et bien petite sœur, ne me dit pas que les sentiments que tu me portes t' empêche de me tuer !

A ces mots, le combat repris de plus bel et c'est après que le « mal » fut encastré dans un mur que le « bien » lui répondit.

C'est parce que je t'aime que je te tuerais.

Le sang, la transpiration, la fierté et l'honneur, l'envie de gagner et d'abattre son adversaire...Tout cela se lit dans leurs gestes. Sortilèges, énergies de l'âme et du corps, cœur qui se brise... Cela témoigne de leur envie de vaincre.

Le ballet se termine...Les danseurs sortent leurs plus belles figures...Et tout deux tombent au sol, épuisés.

Aveuglé par ce sang qui n'est pas toujours le leur, les ombres se relèvent entraînant leurs sabres et c'est avec leur volonté, leur seule volonté qui se retrouvent transpercés. Le sang, ce même sang qui coule dans leurs veines coule à présent le long de la lame de leur sabre.

Tu as progressé à ce que je vois_ crache du sang_ Je ne mourrais pas tu sais...Je veux encore te faire souffrir...

Je le sais. Mais je survivrai car des amis m'attendent. Ils comptent sur moi. Je les aime et ils m'aiment. J'ai un cœur et non toi.

Les sentiments...Ne sont que des faiblesses.

Je le sais...Je suis humaine.

Après cela, une des ombres enleva l'épée du corps de sa jumelle qui s'écroula au sol. Arrachant dans un cris de douleur l'épée de son ventre, pleurant, l'ombre murmura un secret connu de tous dans un soupir.

Kai, je t'aime...


	28. Chapter 28

Alors ?

Toujours aucun changement. Toutes ses blessures sont guéries mais elle ne se réveille pas.

Elle n'est pas dans le coma, elle ne devrait pas tardé à se lever, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le sais.

Que fais Quatre ?

Il l'a guide vers nous.

Et Kai ?

Le jour où il sortira de cette chambre, il aura Coralie au bras.

Je vois_ sourire_ Bon, je récupère mon chéri avant qu'il ne se perde lui aussi.

Trowa ?

Oui Heero ?

Il ne devra plus faire de séance. Elle s'est réveillée.

_En effet, derrière la vitre, on, peut voir Quatre et Kai avec un ENORME sourire aux lèvres en regardant une Coralie encore un peu dans les vaps..._


End file.
